


I’ve Got You Now

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This… Was supposed to be an exercise. I started writing the scene for a friend and got carried away. I have no experience with writing this sort of thing, it’s literally my /first/ attempt at this, so my apologies if it’s really bad. </p>
<p>Contains Dom/Sub scene. Dubbed ‘fluffy dom/sub’ by my husband (=~=; ) and only half beta-read, unfortunately. Tread with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got You Now

There’s an itch in his thigh that’s been a small irritation for a couple of minutes now. He doesn’t reach for it - He’d been told not to move from this position and he’d be damned if he disobeys now. He’s on his knees on the expensive carpet in their bedroom, and he’s never realized how itchy the material really was until he’d started doing this. It’s not unpleasant, but it reminds him where he is. Steve’s been standing right next to him for the past couple of minutes, but at the moment, all he can see of him is a small portion of his foot. The only light in the room currently is coming from his arc-reactor, but it’s okay, he’s used to this dimness by now.

“Open up.” Steve’s voice says as the man moves about to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him. He’s just as naked as Tony is, and for a minute he forgets himself, looks up at that gorgeous body, all muscles and trim shape. “Tony.” Steve whispers, and even in a whisper that guy can pack so much reprimand that Tony has to gulp and lower his gaze again. “Good, do I need to repeat myself?”

With a brief shake of his head, Tony opens his mouth, because that’s what Steve is asking for, really. His hands are crossed behind his back, not tied. It’s a lesson in restraint, Steve had said once. Well, this sort of exercise used to be so much more difficult, but Tony’s getting good at this. Anyone else? He wouldn’t be caught taking orders. This, however, is Steve. There’s not a single person in the world he trusts as much as he does this guy. A hand appears on the side of his neck, warm and large and soothing, so much power rippling under the surface. Tony closes his eyes as Steve guides him forward. “Move.” Steve instructs warmly from above, and Tony obliges him, taking a clumsy step on his knees, knowing Steve would balance him if he tips over, but he doesn’t.

His mouth is still hanging open, and before he can start asking himself questions about what Steve is planning, there’s a hot, smooth touch at his lower lip. It’s not a finger, he knows that texture too well to mistake it, but he doesn’t dare do anything before he’s told to. “Go ahead.” Steve tells him, and there is a full body shudder at the edge in Steve’s voice. He can pretend this doesn’t affect him at all, but they both know that’s not true.

He starts with his tongue, flicking it out against the dry smoothness of the head of Steve’s cock. He’s so hard already, and it makes Tony smile just a bit. He slides his tongue around, slicking it up before closing his lips around the head. There’s a sharp inhale above him, but no motion. The hand on his neck slides a bit towards the back of his neck, fingers tickling at his hairline as he takes more of Steve into his mouth, then gives a gentle suckle. Steve’s fingers twitch on his skin. “More.” Steve tells him. How he can keep his voice so balanced is beyond Tony’s grasp, but at that moment he doesn’t much care. His jaw slacks and he obeys, letting his tongue wet as much as it can on the way. He has nothing to balance himself against without his hands, but Steve’s sure hand keeps him steady. For now, he doesn’t really need it.

For several long moments, he sucks Steve in quiet, the only sound in the room is the wet slurping that happens whenever Tony pulls a bit too far. He’s eager. Steve’s cock is just the right size. It smells like soap and Steve, heady and alluring. Its taste tangy and amazing on his tongue. He moans at one point and takes Steve a bit too deep. It’s a struggle to pull himself back without using his hands, but he manages, and he thinks he felt Steve helping him, too, but is not certain of it. It doesn’t matter. He swallows once, twice, still holding the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth while he does it, but when he’s sure he can get back in motion, there’s a sharp “Stop.” from Steve and he pulls off immediately.

His eyes shoot open and he glances up hesitantly, just as Steve’s free hand runs through his hair. He closes his eyes again, nuzzling into the touch absently. “You have disobeyed me twice already, Tony.” Steve says, massaging Tony’s scalp, “Make sure it doesn’t happen again. You won’t enjoy the punishment that would entail.” He warns, fisting his hand in Tony’s hair. It stings, and Tony’s face twists into a painful expression, but Steve keeps the hold for a moment more before letting go. He doesn’t pat Tony to sooth him this time, and Tony lowers his head. “You get one last chance to redeem yourself.” Steve says, and one of his big toes presses against the underside of Tony’s cock. He’s almost embarrassed at how hard he is, but not anymore. Not after all the times they’ve done this before. Instead, a gasp leaves him, wanton and needy.

“You like that?” Steve asks, his tone low, teasing. Tony nods his head, still keeping it tilted down obediently. “Good. If you behave from now on, I’ll make you feel so good…” He purrs, then gets to his feet. He’s doing something somewhere in the room, but Tony dares not look. “Your hands are still bound.” Steve informs, kneeling behind him, then uncrosses Tony’s hands. He pulls them apart no farther than ten centimeters and the smirk on his tone is so obvious it makes Tony ache in all the right ways. “That’s as far as you’re allowed to part them. Now, use this.” And something familiar is placed in his hands. He’d recognize their tube of lube with his eyes closed, which is pretty much his condition at the moment. He gives another faint nod to show that he understands. Early on, Steve would have him answer every order he was given one way or another, but Tony had found it unpleasant in a bad way, and Steve had found that it resembled his other duties too much for comfort, so they’d dropped it.

Tony’s breath is already heavy at this point. He still has the prominent taste of his lover in his mouth, and there’s all the evidence that he’s going to get himself thoroughly fucked before the night is out. He flips the tube over and thumbs the cap open. There’s a tremor in his body as he strains to make sure his hands don’t part farther than what he was instructed. When he recovers some stability, he squeezes some of the material onto his fingers. All the while painfully aware of Steve’s eyes on him, he coats his fingers and huffs a shaky breath. Steve hadn’t told him he can diss the tube, so he keeps holding it as he reaches his lubed fingers lower to run along his crack. A gasp leaves him as he teases himself, then presses two fingers inside. It’s not exactly embarrassing, but there’s still this hot gripping sense of being watched, and he finally moans. It’s so lonely with Steve so far from him.

“I’m here.” Steve says then, as if reading Tony’s mind as he steps close again. There’s a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and another at his ass. He doesn’t pull his fingers free because he hasn’t been told to. “Move a bit forward, Tony. You’ll be more comfortable if you lean over the bed.” Steve tells him, so he moves to do it, feeling himself clenching around his fingers as he does. Steve is, of course, right. Leaning over the edge of the bed lets so many of his strained muscles rest, that it makes him let out a grateful groan. Steve chuckles somewhere behind him and takes the lube from him. “Good, now let me take care of you.” He says, even though he’s been doing that all night without complaining. He takes hold of Tony’s hand and pulls his fingers free. There’s a sound of the cap opening and admitting more lube out, then the sound of it applied to Steve’s skin, riding a hiss from the super-soldier.

There’s silence for a moment, and then Tony feels his knees nudged a bit further apart, and he rests more heavily on the bed, allowing the motion. Steve’s warmth is his reward, as the man settles between his parted legs. There’s a hard, wet press against him, and Steve leans forward to kiss the center of his back, licking a clean strip of slowly cooling saliva down his spine. It doesn’t get far, though. Steve may act strong and patient, but his patience has been worn thin with Tony’s mouth and his blind obedience. “Relax.” He says as he angles himself right and presses in. Tony relaxes, because Steve told him to, and he trusts him. He knows what’s coming, and braces for it as well as he can in his position, which is not so much.

It’s hot and hard, though Steve takes care to keep his motions slow, he makes them very deep. With every return he makes sure to press in as hard as he can. There are no words during this interaction. Steve isn’t very talkative in bed usually, and Tony’s currently under instructions to keep his mouth shut unless he needs to use his safe-word. Steve makes sure he doesn’t need to use it. He moves faster, tuned to a rhythm they share that can’t be explained in words. His hands run along Tony’s sides, then reach for Tony’s wrists and pull them away from one another. He presses Tony’s hands to the bed on either side of him so he can get better access to his back, and lets his hands run over smooth skin. Eventually he grasps Tony’s hips and changes gear. It’s not sudden as much as it’s just very intense. Tony lets out a few pleasured sounds, and Steve lets it slide. So long as it’s not words, he tells himself as he presses Tony harder against the bed.

The bed covers are rubbing against Tony’s hard-on, making it harder to breathe, to think. He grasps the bedsheets for dear life, pressing back into Steve’s now erratic thrusts as inconspicuously as he can, because he needs to but he knows he’s not allowed to, and Steve lets that slide, too. They’re close, so close that a sheen of sweat covers their bodies, but now that the arc-reactor is pressed into the bed, there’s not enough light to actually see it. They feel it all the same, the slick slide of their bodies against one another. A hand sneaks down under Tony, strong and large and so hot, gripping his cock just right, and Tony’s lost. There was never really a chance for him to outlast Steve in a session like this anyway. He takes comfort in knowing it’s okay, now. Steve touching him is the go-ahead, after all, so he does without remorse and with an unintelligible cry. His body jerks, sends the rhythm off course, and before he can really process what’s going on, Steve lets out a choked sound as he gives a couple of much sharper thrusts.

The pulsating sensation takes a moment to subside, but Tony doesn’t mind it. He likes it here. He lays boneless on the bed, eyes closed, a stupid smile on his face, and Steve is draped over his back, heavy and hot and wonderful. Hands run along his sides again, one of them a bit wet, Tony doesn’t fuss over these things. He hums deep in his throat, receiving a fond chuckle in response. Steve kisses his cheek, then nuzzles the base of his neck. “You’re amazing.” He says, sounding at least a bit awed. He’s relaxed, satiated and obviously feeling good. “I think we’re done here.” He informs, and he doesn’t mean only the sex. Tony nods his head, cracking a cautious eye to glance over his shoulder at Steve. He can’t see much more than a vague silhouette in the darkness of the room, but that doesn’t matter, it’s the effort that counts.

“You’re good at this.” Tony says then, his tone absent as Steve presses more kisses along his shoulders, not bothering to move too far away. He needs to make sure Tony’s alright before he can get far enough away to get the light, but it’s not a problem. He enjoys this, too. “All good?” Steve asks in a soft whisper next to Tony’s ear, and it makes him shiver. He knows what Steve means, and a sly smile no one can see rises to his face. “Fantastic.” He assures, feels Steve’s hand closing around his arm and squeezing gently. “I mean,” Tony then backtracks, closing his eyes. “I mean, yeah. We’re good.”


End file.
